Dangerous Limitations
by darkK88
Summary: Underground Street Racing, two gangs at war. A new high school, some old and new friends. Kagome has one decision to make will it be the right one?
1. First Day Back

**Dangerous Limitations**

We do not own Inuyasha or it's characters that honor belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter 1 First day back.

3rd Person POV

It was a sunny day, as Kagome Higurashi was walking on the sidewalk for her first day back at Tokyo High. Hoping for good luck she wore her favorite blue and white stripped shirt with her dark blue jeans with white flip flops. Returning to Tokyo High, memories of her freshman year still haunt her. Her first boyfriend Inuyasha Taisho cheated on her with the school slut Kikyo Shun.

Flashback Kagome POV

I was walking down the hall looking for Inuyasha. Stupid, he got himself landed in detention for calling the teacher a bitch! He was supposed to take me on a date tonight. The hallways were deserted, finally finding classroom 101, I opened door to find Kikyo sitting on the teacher's, her skirt half way up her leg and Inuyasha with his hand on her thigh and making out with that slut!

I immediately said, "I did not know that this was class 101 sex ed!"

"K-Kagome, what are you doing here?" asked Inuyasha.

"What am I doing here!? I was going to wait for you to get out of detention, so we could go on our date. But I see you are to busy with that bitch over there to possibly have time for me." I spat

"Kagome I can explain..." I interrupted him.

"I don't want to hear any excuses. It's over between us! Good Bye Inuyasha!" I stormed out of there never to look back.

End Flashback

Kagome POV

Later I found out that Kikyo dumped Inuyasha for some guy named Naraku. Naraku is one of the many leaders of the underground street racing gangs. It is also rumored that the older Taisho brother is another leader of a street racing gang.

_I hope this year's better than my freshman year. Thank goodness mom got that new job as a wedding planer and we had to move. Cause I don't think I could stand to see Inuyaha day after day. _

As I stepped in front of a faded red brick building, I watched the students entering and exiting the old school. I finally to enter and pushed the heavy doors open, making my way to my the principal's office, to get my new schedule from principal Muyo. I walked up to the secretary, she asked, "How may I help you?"

"I'm Kagome Higurashi. I need to pick up my schedule."

"Let's see, here you go Miss Higurashi. You will be in room 508 for home room."

"Thank you." I responded.

As I walked in the room was filled with students. The teacher looked at me and said, "Hi I am Mrs. Kaede and I will be your home room teacher. You must be the new student, Kagome Higurashi?"

"Yes I am." I replied.

"Take your seat." Mrs. Kaede pointed to the only desk available by no I don't believe it! In front of Inuyasha!

_I don't believe this I have to sit by my ex! I hope he's forgotten me by now. _

As soon as I sat down I noticed the guy on my right. He had long, silver hair, piercing yellow eyes, underneath each eye was two purple stripes. He was wearing a tight black tee shirt that shows off his muscular body and dark blue jeans. _Wow!_ _He's freakin' hot! _

All of a sudden I hear someone say, "Hey Hottie. What brought you here?"

I turn around and I see to my left a blue eyed, black haired demon.

"Number 1 don't call me that! Number 2 none of your business, asshole."

"Feisty, I like that! I'm gonna make you my woman!" the demon named Koga announced.

The guy in the purple shirt in sitting in front of me turned around and said "Hello beautiful. What is your name? And also will you bear my child?"

"What did you say, Miroku? You hentai?" yelled a black haired woman from the middle row.

"Nothing Sango." Muttered Miroku.

_Uh, uh he did not just ask me that did he?_

"My name is Kagome and no I must certainly will not bear your child!"

"Students, please be quiet. Settle down." said Mrs. Kaede.

I didn't feel like eating lunch so I skipped that and headed outside. Out there I found that black haired woman that guy called Sango, sitting on a bench.

"Hey, you're Kagome right?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Would you like to sit with me?" asked Sango.

"Ok." I responded.

"So how is your first day going?"

"It could good be going better."

"How so?" she questioned.

"I used to come to this school during my freshman year and that's just say that was not a good year and leave it at that." I replied.

"Ok... So where do you live?" Sango asked.

"River Side Apartments." said I.

"Hey, that's where I live!" said Sango excitedly.

"You're kidding!?" I responded.

"Nope. Maybe I could give you a ride sometime."

"Sure, ok." I replied.

"So have you heard about what's happening tomorrow night?" asked Sango.

"No. What's happening. " I replied.

"Nothing special. I'll tell you some other time. I gotta go. See you tomorrow in class!"

_That was weird why did she leave in such a hurry? What is happening tomorrow night? _

To be continued... He He

Hope you like the story it's a collaboration of my thinking and a close friends'.

Love to here reviews!!!! Should we continue???


	2. Yakuza

_Alas we do not own Inuyasha but Rumiko Takahashi does!!! Also my friend and I would like to thank Enjiru, MidnightThief15, BlackWidow12, and ladyofGods for your reviews, we love them!!!_

**Dangerous Limitations**

**Chapter 2: Yakuza**

The next day when I saw Sango, she was sitting with some of her friends. The seemed immersed in their conversation unaware that I was approaching, I could only make out a few words. I clearly heard, Yakuza, Underground and Naraku.  
When they saw me the people at the table became quiet. I of course thought that this was rather suspicious. "Hey Sango, Can I talk to you? In private?"  
"Yeah sure. I'll right back." said Sango.  
They looked at me weird when Sango agreed to talk to me.

"Hey what's up." Sango said  
"What were you talking about when you said what is going on tonight," I said  
"Oh….Um that, that was nothing," she lied.  
"Come on Sango, tell me the truth." I insisted.  
"I have to ask Sesshomaru if I can tell you." Sango seemed rather unsure of this.  
"Ok what ever just meet me outside or something, if you can tell me, that is."  
"Ok see ya." said Sango.

SANGO'S POV

I hope he lets me tell her. Or maybe he'll let her join us.  
I walked back to where my friends were sitting and they all looked at me weird.  
"Hey Sesshomaru I was wondering if maybe Kagome could join our gang?" I suggested.  
"Why do you want that girl to join us?" asked Sesshomaru.  
"Well you are always talking about how you want to get more people in our gang," I stated.  
"Hmmm….first I want to get to know her and then maybe we will take majority vote if she joins or not." He said  
_Yes!!!_  
"Ok, and also do you think that may be she could come to the race tonight." _I know I am pushing my luck._  
"I suppose she could," he said  
"Oh thank you so much Sesshomaru you are going to love her," _I almost jumped up and down with joy, almost_.  
"Yeah, whatever," he said. 

KAGOME'S POV

I was thinking about just going home when I heard some one yell my name.  
"Kagome!"  
I turned around to see Sango.  
"Hey," I said  
"Ok, the thing that is happening tonight is a underground race and you must not tell anyone about it. Also, you can come and you might be able to join our gang, but that's only if Sesshomaru and the rest of the gang approves of you," she said rather excitedly.  
_Oh my gosh this is so awesome! I finally get to meet that really hot guy, and maybe get to join a gang._  
"Wait what is the gangs name?" Being my curious self I couldn't resist asking.  
"Our name is the Yakuza gang," Sango replied.  
"Ok," _So their gang is named gang.  
_"Well I got to go I'll pick you up around ten ok," Sango waved goodbye.  
"Ok, bye," I waved back.  
_Well at least I know a little of what they're talking, but who is Naraku? _

To be continued!!!!! Let us now what ya think we love to read reviews!!!!


	3. Race Night

_We still don't own Inuyasha but Rumiko Takahashi does!!! And we don't profit from using the brand names of the race cars in this story._

_Thank you BlackWidow12, sesshyl0ver, and Enjiru for your reviews!!!!_

**Dangerous Limitations**

**Chapter 3: Race Night**

Kagome's POV

I knew what I would be doing tonight. I also knew my mother wouldn't approve. I have to sneak out of my room and meet up with Sango at the corner of Crown road. Exactly one block away from where the race will take place.

I arrived home to be greeted by my younger brother, Sota.

"Hey, sis."

"I'm going to bed Sota. I don't feel very good so don't bother me." I of course wasn't really going to bed.

"Grandpa and Mom won't be home till later. What do you want me to tell mom? You know she will want to check on you." Sota pointed out.

"I just need to sleep so make sure she doesn't came in and wake me." _Will he buy it? _

"Ok." Sota agreed and resumed playing his video game.

I quickly changed my clothes. Simple pair of jeans, blue halter top and my favorite pair of black boots. I opened my bedroom window and slid down the side of the house using the gutter to keep me from falling on my ass. I easily made my way to Crown road. I spotted Sango, standing under the street sign, waiting for me.

Sango's POV

I'm waiting on Kagome. She should be here any minute.

"Hey Sango!" said Kagome.

_Finally I didn't think she was gonna show up. _"Are you ready for this?" I asked.

"Yeah. What should I expect to happen?" asked Kagome.

"First I'll introduce you to Sesshomaru Taisho, the leader of the Yakuza. And then he'll more than likely ask you questions and stuff like that." I explained as we walked to the race sight.

"Hiten will race first. His car is the black, with red flames, Volkswagen Jetta." I pointed out the car getting ready to race.

"Who is his opponent?" Kagome asked, generally curious.

"That would be the gold car. Oniugumo, Naraku's right hand man." I pointed to the creepy looking guy.

"Naraku?" Kagome was definitely confused.

"Oh right I didn't tell you about him, did I? Naraku is the leader of the arachnids. Sesshomaru's bitter enemy."

"Ok." she responded.

I directed Kagome over to the sidelines where I knew Sesshomaru would be.

Sesshomaru POV

"Sango will be bring a new recruit to look at." I announced.

"Is it a woman?" asked Monten.

"Yes."_ What a pointless question. I thought._

"Can't wait to see the new girl." said Koga.

"And here comes Sango now." said Miroku.

"Sesshomaru, this is Kagome Higurashi." said Sango.

_The young woman is attractive. I admit that. She looks a lot like that wench Naraku has for a girlfriend. But what about loyalty, I wonder?_

_Why is he staring at me? _Thought Kagome.

"Why do you want to join the Yakuza?" I asked. Eyeing her for deceit. After all she could be a spy for the arachnids.

Kagome's POV

_Why do I want to join? I don't want to give the real reason I'm joining. That's to personal and none of his damn business. Their all staring at me. _"I'm sick of always being the good girl who does everything she's told. I want a change of scenery, so to speak. And most of all I want to have fun and live on the edge." I hope that satisfy's mister distant, cold, gang leader's curiosity.

"I see." said Sesshomaru. He seemed to digest my words, and after a few more questions. I mean 20 more questions. Sesshomaru was now talking with his underlings. This would be it I would find out if I am joining the Yakuza or not.

Naraku's POV

_Where is Kikyo? That infuriating woman! Wait a minute, is that Kikyo standing with the Yakuza!?_ I walked right up to Kikyo and demanded to know what the hell she was doing. To my surprise this woman wasn't Kikyo.

"Let go of me! You the hell do you think you are! I am not, I repeat I am not Kikyo!" Kagome's anger was flying off the handle. Being confused with Kikyo was unforgivable in her book.

"Then accept my apology. I haven't seen you around here before. Perhaps I could convince you to drop these losers and join a real gang. My gang the arachnids!"

Kagome's POV

First he calls me Kikyo and then expects me to join a gang that Kikyo belongs to! I can feel my temperature rising, like my blood is boiling.

"I don't think so." I glared at this Naraku for even suggesting such a thing.

"Naraku, where have you been?" asked Kikyo.

I don't believe this now Kikyo's here! If only looks could kill because I'm glaring daggers at that, that...I can't think of a foul enough name for her!

"Hello Kagome." Kikyo was taunting me.

"Kikyo." I responded every syllable laced with venom.

"You know her Kikyo?" asked Naraku.

I answered for her. "That slut is nothing but a boy friend stealing, back stabbing, two timing bitch!" I couldn't control my anger anymore. I can't believe at one time we were close friends until we entered high school. Then Kikyo wanted to fit in, be like everyone else. And what put the cherry on top and ended our friendship was when I caught Kikyo making out with my boyfriend. Correction ex-boyfriend.

"It's not my fault you can't keep your man happy, that he had to come looking for something you obviously weren't giving him." Kikyo snapped back.

_She did not just go there!_ "You little whore maggot bitch!" I didn't know what went through me but all of a sudden I punched her and she was on the ground. I was about to pounce on her and beat the living shit out of her, but then I heard some guy yell 'POLICE!'.  
_Police! I can't be caught here! What do I do?_ Next thing I know Sango is grabbing my arm and pulling me towards her car.  
"Get in!" she instructs me.  
I can hear the engine roar to life and the tires squeal in protest as she puts the pedal to the metal. People and cars are going everywhere. In the mayhem I found I loved the feel of adrenaline pumping in my veins. It feels so exhilarating.  
"Anyone get caught?" Sango talked into the walkie talkie.  
Static. "No." answered Miroku.  
Sango stopped one block away from Kagome's house. "Ok. Sorry about tonight. You and Kikyo really do hate each other don't you?"   
"Yes." I don't want to think about her...ugh.  
"Hopefully you'll find out tomorrow at lunch if your in. I hope you are. It can get pretty tiring just having guys around all the time.i guess I'll see you later, bye." Sango drove off and left me on the sidewalk.I made it back to my room without making a sound. Now to get some sleep. Why did Kikyo have to ruin everything? Now I have to wait until tomorrow to find out if I'm a member of Yakuza.

Cliff Hanger He He well I hope you liked it and please review!!!!


	4. What! I Have To Race!

_We still don't own Inuyasha and Rumiko Takahashi does._ _But Punkgirl94 insists that if she did, she would kill Kikyo, lol . Also we don't own Eclipse but Stephanie Meyer does. And the last disclaimer we don't own or make any profit on any brand names of cars we use in this and future chapters. Oh and due to the language and sexual references of this chapter and future chapters to come we have to change this to an M rated fic. _

**Chapter 4:What?! I have to race!**

Kagome's POV

I woke up, exhausted from the night before. I remembered that I punched Kikyo in the face. That I also didn't know if I was a Yakuza member or not. Sighing I got dressed and put on a little make up. I put on one of my favorite black t-shirts with a dark pair of hip hugger jeans. Luckily my t-shirt is long enough none of the teachers notice my semi revealing jeans. I hope that Sesshomaru guy let's me join the gang so I can kick Kikyo's ass at a race.

Now I'm having to listen to the social civics teacher drone on about government. Not looking forward to the next class, home room. Because I learned the three guy's who sit behind, left of me and to right of me are all in the Yakuza gang. And two of them creep me out. But the third guy I wouldn't mind getting to know better. Sesshomaru, the leader of the Yakuza. Funny how I think of him as a jerk and hottie at the same time.

"Hey Kagome. Earth to Kagome." Sango was waving a hand up and down in front of my face.

"Oh, what?" I asked stupidly.

"It's time for our next class. You looked like you were really spacin' out there. And you have a little drool right there." Sango pointed to my chin. _How embarrassing!_

We walked in silence to the home room. I sat down glancing at Sesshomaru briefly while I let my backpack fall to the floor. Grabbed my book and pencil and waited for the stupid lecture. I'm ready for it. Yeah ready for it to be over with! Hidden behind my textbook however I was really reading my favorite book Eclipse. (Punkgirl94's fav)

"Hey Kagome." Koga was leaning closer to me. "I was wondering..." He was suddenly interrupted by Sesshomaru. _Wait Sesshomaru?! _

"Koga." Was all he said and it was enough to make Koga sit up straight and avert his eyes elsewhere, other than looking me up and down.

Hmm wonder what that was about. Once again I ignored a teacher's lecture. I couldn't help myself. I found my mind wondering off into space. I kept thinking about how I want to race. I want my own really cool car. I want to beat Kiyko in a race. But most of all I want to know if I'm a dang member or not. The bell rang, loud and clear signaling lunch. Finally I would find out and the torture would end.

I stood in the lunch line wondering why I was even bothering getting a tray of food. I'm not hungry. Oh well, there's Sango.

"Alright Kagome. You're not a member yet. Sesshomaru has one more test and if you pass, your in the gang." she explained.

"Ok, and what kind of test is it?" I asked. Great now I have to prove something to mister I've got an icicle permanently stuck up my ass.

"He didn't say." Sango sounded disappointed. She really wants me to be in this gang.

Next thing that happened surprised me. Inuyasha turned around in his seat to talk to me. Usually he always ignores me and I do the same, for obvious reasons.

"Your such a geek," he said.  
"Yep, that's me the geek of the school, what do you want?" I kept my temper in check.  
"Well I heard that Sesshomaru is thinking about letting you join the gang." stated Inuyasha.  
"Yeah what about it?"_ None of your damn business! _  
"Nothing, I was just thinking after the race tonight you would like to come over and do something." he said suggestively while rubbing the side of arm and trailing downwards to my ribs or should I say my breasts.  
I immediately shrugged off his hands. And gave him a 'you ever touch me again and I'll kill you

look.' "Um, no thank you I've had better offers. And shouldn't you be with your skanky girlfriend Kikyo?" I knew that would piss him off.  
"Feh." He mumbled."Oh that's right she left your ass for someone else. Just like you left me, karma is a bitch isn't it?" I asked.  
"What ever bitch," and after he said that he stormed off.  
_What a jackass._ _I knew that would get rid of him._

"Hey Kagome?" Sango made sure she had my attention.

"Yeah?"

"The next race is tonight at ten o'clock. I'll drive you there, ok?Might as well since we live in the same apartment complex." Sango has a point.

"Ok." I was still pissed off at Inuyasha. I shouldn't let that creep get to me. It just pisses me off because he's in the gang I want to join. And I'll have to put up with his, I'll be nice and just say attitude.

I decided to change my outfit before the race. God only knows what I'll be doing at the race tonight. A knock at the door, signals Sango's ready. Lucky I don't have to explain my whereabouts to mother or brother because my mother's working out of town for a few days. Sota is spending the night at his friends' house every night this week. I grabbed my wallet and walked out the door.

"About time." Sango jokingly said.

"Rub it in why don't you?" I retorted.

After a fairly short drive, we arrived at the race location. This particular spot was set up for drag racing. Two lanes that went about one and half to two miles long. Spray paint decorated the starting point. One girl was already standing in the middle of two cars and yelled, "Ready, set, go!" The two cars screeched in response to the pavement and sped off into the night.

"There's Sesshomaru." Sango directed me to his location. He was standing beside his black Ford Mustang, looking like a god. _A god with long silver hair and a very muscular body. Come to think of it I don't recall him having those magenta stripes under his eyes. Two under each eye and two more wrapping around each of his wrists and the crescent moon on his forehead. I wonder if he has anymore. I need to stop staring at him but it's so hard not to. _

Sesshomaru's POV

_Finally it's about time that girl showed up. I was getting annoyed waiting here for her to show. Is she gawking at me? _

"Kagome Higurashi. You will be racing against Kagura."

"What?!" Kagome gaze was broken and panic was setting in, not that she would show that.

Smirking inwardly at the look on her face, I knew she had been ogling me. I inhaled and slowly exhaled a breath before answering her. "You are to race Kagura. That is your test. Beat Kagura and you're in my gang. Lose and I won't let your humiliation go unnoticed." I waited for her answer. I could see the emotions that played on her face, shock, anger and finally determination.

"Alright, I'll beat whoever this Kagura bitch is! So show me where to race." Kagome was determined not to lose her temper. Seeing as Sesshomaru grated on her nerves.

"There will be rules you have to follow. First you do what I say, when I say it and how I say it. Everything else you'll learn on a need to know basis. Understood?" I wasn't asking.

"Alright so basically, you get to tell me when to breath?" Kagome held back the hatred in her voice. The look in her eyes however told in full detail she wanted kill him or at least strangle him.

I can tell she doesn't like being told what to do. That attitude will change or I will kick her ass out of my gang. _She will get a lesson on who's in control._ "Yes." _Let's just see her reaction to that._

Kagome's POV

I was gritting my teeth. _How dare he! He can't just... ugh, that arrogant bastard! Calm down he's just testing you is all. Remain calm and answer that jack ass._ "Great and is there anything else I need to know?" I asked sweetly. Not one hint of my pure hatred for the man showed on my face or in my eyes this time. I must admit though he is hot in a super model kind of way.

"You will be driving my Mustang. If I find so much as a scratch on it, I will own you."

I remained calm, he wanted to piss me off. "Fair enough."

Looking quite pleased with my self for not giving him the satisfaction of knowing just how much he irritates me and yet intrigues me at the same time.

"Well this could be a problem. You've never raced before." I could hear the anxiety in Sango's voice.

"I know." I still couldn't believe it myself. My first race and I have no clue what I'm supposed to be doing.

"Ok, um. Just be careful. Sesshomaru's Mustang is standard. Timing is everything, because if you shift into another gear when the engine isn't ready, it'll slow you down." Sango did her best explaining some basic rules about drag racing. I think I understood it all but putting into action was a different story. _Would it be as easy as it sounded?_

I am now sitting behind the wheel of a very expensive car. Not just any ole expensive car but Sesshomaru's precious Mustang. At least I know how to drive a stick shift. I looked over at my opponent's car and noticed some woman who must be Kagura getting in. She had black hair tied into a bun and she wore purple mini skirt with a matching halter top. Her car was a Kia Rio. What an odd paint job. The car was painted sky blue with a whirlwind of white feathers in the mix.

I revved the engine slightly and could hear the valves making the proper exchanges begging to have its' gear shifted into second. I looked ahead of me int into the night. This was it, I had to win this race. The lady I had seen before stepped out into the middle of our cars. She held a white handkerchief high in the air. "Ready!" Kagura's engine was roaring to life. "Set!" I held the gas slightly. Just enough so it wouldn't peal out and should give me an advantage. "Go!" The handkerchief was thrown to the ground. Kagura put the pedal to the metal and left her car fish tailing. The Mustang I was driving sailed out of it's standstill smoothly, giving me the advantage. I was ahead for now. Everything passed by me in a blur. The speedometer was climbing to speeds of 100 mph! I couldn't believe the adrenaline rush I was feeling at this moment. As I looked into my rear view mirror, I could Kagura gaining on me. Just half a mile more to go and I would win. Now her car was next to mine. Our cars speeding to 125 mph. This Mustang was only in fourth gear even though it had five. Time to find out what this car can really do. I applied steady pressure to the gas pedal. The speed steadily increased 130 mph and then 140 mph. I gained the lead once again. By the time I crossed the finish line the car maxed out at 165 mph! I had won the race!

I got out of the car on shaky legs. Sango and Miroku can running over to me and was congratulating me on my victory. Sesshomaru finally made his appearance.

"You're in the Yakuza now. You shall have to bear the brand." He pointed to Miroku's sleeveless shirt which revealed a tattoo of three swords on his forearm. I nodded in agreement.

"You are to learn the basics of street racing. Seeing how you just had your first lesson. We shall continue this on Saturday, five pm. Do not be late." After having his say and having his keys returned to him he drove off.

"I can't believe he's going to give you personal racing lessons." Sango whispered to me.

"Why is that?" I asked, not seeing what the big deal was if Sesshomaru gave me lessons.

"Because Sesshomaru never gives new comers personal racing lessons." She replied excitedly.

--------------------------------

To Be Continued!!!

_DarkK88: gasps You know I don't have anything against Kikyo. _

_Punkgirl94:I don't care I think she's a bitch. _

_DarkK88: sighs I give up._


	5. First Lesson

We do not own Inuyasha or it's characters that honor belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Chapter 5:First Lesson **

Kagome's POV

Great. I'm sitting in a tattoo parlor waiting to get a tattoo of three swords permanently branded to my arm. I am freaking out. That needle looks like it's going to hurt. Sango was waiting for me in the corner of the parlor. She keeps on annoying me with those sympathetic looks she's giving me.

"Are you ready?" asked the large guy sitting next to me holding that thing dangerously close to my arm. His arms and chest covered in tattoos. Even tattoos were plastered on his bald head. I sighed, surrendering my arm. "Do your worst." I grimaced and closed my eyes waiting for the pain to come. And come it did. I sat perfectly still, even though inside I was screaming out every single profane, foul word I could think of. Stupid Sesshomaru it's his fault I'm having to be subjected to this torture. He said I want that tattoo on your arm by Saturday or else. Or else what? That stupid arrogant..._Oh Shit! That hurts! Don't think about the pain. Don't think...Yeep..._

"All done miss." The large guy slapped a band aid over my new tattoo. Gave me some simple care instructions and sent me on way.

"Your face was all scrunched up." Sango was recreating my face. Her face was all puckered up and actually looked scary. If I looked like that, I shudder just thinking about it.

"Thanks for pointing that out." I said sarcastically.

"Ok so what do you plan on wearing Saturday?" Sango asked as we walked across the street away from the tattoo parlor. I'm glad it's a warm, sunny day. I was wearing a purple sleeveless tank top and some knee length denim shorts. _What would I be wearing? I want that jerk to drool over me. _

"I have the perfect outfit." I smirked. It would be some what revealing and yet not make me look like a whore. Just a little make up and my favorite shoes.

"I think I know what you're thinking about!" We were walking back to our apartments. With nothing else to do. I put on the small hooded jacket, the sleeves only reached my elbows. Can't have my mother seeing it and yelling at me like no tomorrow to have it removed.

As we entered the first floor I saw someone who looked familiar to me. A wolf demon with red hair and green eyes. Ayame! I ran over to her. "Hey Ayame!" Me and Ayame go back to when my mother and her mother were partners in the wedding planner business. So we moved to the same cities quite often. We would always be the new girls together. We even had a phase when we dressed alike. She was and is still one of my best friends.

"Kagome? Is that really you?" she asked, returning a smile. Sango just stood there being silent. She didn't know what to make of this little reunion.

"Yes who else would it be? Oh and this is Sango." I motioned for her to come over. Just then I noticed it, her tattoo on her right arm near her shoulder. In the exact same place my tattoo is. I can't believe it! Ayame is also in the Yakuza?

"I know who that is." Ayame answered cooly.

"It's ok Ayame. Kagome's in the Yakuza." said Sango. She smiled now.

"You are?! No way! You're always the good girl and this is just to cool!" exclaimed Ayame.

"Well I'm not going to be the good girl anymore!" I so boldly declared.

"Sesshomaru is going to be giving her personal driving lessons!" Sango just couldn't wait to let that be known. _What was the big deal about him giving me lessons? So what if he doesn't supposedly give lessons to new comers? _

"OMG!! He must like you Kagome!!" Ayame was now jumping up and down in pure excitement.

"I suppose." I sounded as if I didn't really believe it.

"When is your first lesson?" asked Ayame.

'Tomorrow. I still can't believe your in the Yakuza!" I was more than ecstatic to find out though. This means I have another friend in this gang to hang out with and hopefully show me the ropes, so to speak.

"Yeah I know, I joined three years ago. But my mom had to move again and luckily Sesshomaru understood. He said I could come back anytime and resume my membership duties. Which means I have to make up a lot of street races."Ayame explained briefly. We walked to Sango's apartment, after all it wouldn't be safe to discuss gang affairs with my mother around. We chatted til about ten that night. I said my good byes and walked the short distance to my apartment. Tomorrow was going to be a big day and I needed to get some much needed sleep.

Today's the day, I get my first driving lesson with Sesshomaru! I almost threw my alarm clock at the wall as it sounded off with that annoying beeping it always makes. I quickly got up and ran to my closet. Pulling out my outfit and setting it on the bed, I turned around to the bathroom. Turned on the light and pulled out my hair straightener, setting it on the highest temperature setting. Then I washed my face and while I was waiting for my hair straightener to warm up, I went ahead and got dressed. I put on a red tube top that could be mistaken for a skirt if someone didn't know what it was, and a black skirt that reached my mid thigh. I found my black flip flops under my bed. Finally getting my hair straightened and applying my makeup. Which consisted of brown eye shadow, my usual ivory base and powder, a little blush, and last but most important my red lipstick. Not to red that screams slut or something but it compliments my natural looks. Glancing at myself in the mirror before I grabbed my black sweater and put it on over my tube top, because I had removed my band aid to reveal my new tattoo that still needs to be hidden from my mothers' view. Luckily she's been to busy to notice anything unusual, even Sota's been getting away with small things like coming home after his curfew for instance.

Sesshomaru's POV

I called Kagome to make sure was awake and told her where to meet me. At the small java shop downtown called Make It To Go. Driving my automatic Nissan Skyline I pulled up to the small shop. How convenient she's already waiting for me. Kagome looks absolutely attractive in that tube top and skirt. I have to keep myself from staring at her marvelous curves and her bust line is exceptionable. I wonder if she's wearing a bra.

"Hello." Kagome greeted me as she opened the door to my car.She spoke over the song 'The Game' by Disturbed blaring in the background. I must stay focused despite the distraction this woman sitting next to me is providing. "Good day. You shall be learning how to effectively drag race today." Putting the car in drive, I sped off to a well known yet secluded racing location. So far we haven't had much of a conversation and I'm growing bored. Mainly because my thoughts of a certain young woman are anything but pure.

Reaching the destination, I switched seats with Kagome. Her scent is intoxicating, she smells like vanilla and brown sugar. I'm here to teach her to race not flirt but I haven't even flirted with her. This is becoming frustrating. I cleared my throat. "What I want you to do is simple, rev the engine slightly. Listen for the gears and the blow off valve. The opportune time to shift your gears and receive maximum acceleration is when you hear the blow off valve. To further accelerate the car I always install nitrous oxide or NOS into all of my cars. It gives the most efficient form of acceleration." I explained.

"Ok so when I hear this blow off valve, that's when I need to shift?" asked Kagome who had been silently listening to everything Sesshomaru was explaining.

"Yes." She's a good listener but the question is how good is she at doing what she's been told to do. She looks excited now, I'm hearing the engine rev and there it was the sound of the blow off valve opening. _Let's see if she heard it._

"I think I heard it. Does it sound like a popping sound?" she asked next.

"Well done, most first timers never figure it out so quickly. Alright now that you what to listen for, your now going to drive down the track. Focus on shifting the gears correctly and listening for the blow off valve opening." She nodded her head. Kagome's very determined to do this right.

Repeating the process of her first race, she revved the engine slightly just enough that it wouldn't fish tail when she pulled out. Releasing the clutch and going straight forward, she carefully listened for the blow off valve and shifted into second gear and then into third reaching a speed of 149 mph and climbing. Going into fourth she missed the sound of the blow off valve so it slowed down slightly but still climbed upwards reaching 176 mph, before I had her pull over.

"Not bad for your first time. You shifted correctly 3 out of 4 times." I found myself staring at her lips which were puckered up slightly as she pouted just a little.

I leaned in closer to her, I can smell the vanilla in her hair. Kagome looked at me eyes widening mildly but that didn't stop me. I inched farther forward, she didn't move it was like she was frozen in place unable to escape me. I pressed my lips to hers, earing a slight gasp on her part. Feeling her tense up I continued trying to encourage her to move her lips even just a little. I pulled away and looked into her eyes and at first I thought she wasn't interested until she involuntarily moved forward wanting more. I smirked and granted her wish, raking my tongue against her bottom lip I asked for entrance to her sweet mouth. She obliged, sliding my tongue into her mouth tasting her sweetness as our tongues battled for dominance. Pulling apart for air she sighed in a content manner. I would go farther but where would the fun in that be?

Kagome's POV

I can't believe Sesshomaru just kissed me. I've never felt anything like this before, this feeling I can't describe it. I would definitely say today's lesson went well!

"Kagome if you would join me for dinner tonight, I would be honored." Sesshomaru was gazing into my eyes. I felt like he was gazing into my soul however.

"I would love to." I'm still a little breathless form his kiss, just his touch sent little sparks flying into my body and I feel like I want more but something tells me he's not going to give me what I want just yet. Sesshomaru drove us to a rather decent restaurant one that didn't have a dollar menu and one you didn't have to wear a fancy dress or a tie. He was being quite the gentleman and opening doors for me. The waitress led us to our table and as I slid into the booth I noticed how that waitress was trying to flirt with him. Ugh I just wanna rip her freakin' throat out!

"May I take your order?" the waitress asked Sesshomaru in a seductive voice.

"Kagome?" He gestured for me to go ahead and place my order. I looked at the menu and the chicken corn chowder sounded really good, so I ordered that and a vanilla coke to drink.

"I shall have the same and a regular coke." Sesshomaru didn't even look at the waitress who was trying her hardest to flaunt her body in front of him.

"You ignored the pretty waitress?" I teased, as she walked off to give our orders to the cook.

"I'm sorry, you consider her 'pretty'?" arching an eyebrow slightly. I could tell he was flirting with me. Two can play that game. "Just like that guy over there," pointing to said man, "He's pretty good looking."

Sesshomaru glanced in the direction I was pointing and then asked in a very sexy tone, "Then what would you consider me?" He leaned in slightly, smirking. But I wasn't going to lose my cool despite the why he had my heart pounding in my chest, turning me on. "Hmm, good question." dragging out the answer somewhat to tease, I finally gave in and answered what he wanted hear and what I really think. "I would definitely have to say you're a hottie." I was being bold and I didn't care. I'm sick of being the timid little girl afraid to speak her mind. Watching his smirk turn into more of a look of smugness then anything else he replied. "I'm glad to hear that. Because I would be worried about what would happen if I did this." He leaned across the table and placed his lips on mine. To say I was surprised would be an understatement, I've never displayed affections like this before in public! The waitress had returned to the table with our orders and we broke apart from our kiss. That waitress was glaring daggers at me the whole time she set down the steaming bowls of soup. Apparently Sesshomaru kissing me made the tramp jealous. Who could blame her? Certainly not I.

Has he drove me home my mind kept wondering what would happen now. It was kinda of strange seeing Sesshomaru not acting like a complete jerk and actually being a gentleman. I could get used to this.

"I noticed you were a good little girl and got your brand like you were supposed to."

Ok, maybe not. One minute he was the perfect gentleman and now he's being the jack ass.

"Excuse me?" I glared at him as he pulled in front of the building I lived in.

"You heard me. Your lessons shall continue next Saturday, same time." he gave this your going to obey me kinda of look that made me want to choke him. He leaned in for one last kiss. I however being as pissed off I was turned away, denying the smug bastard.

"I see your pissed off now." He looked pleased with himself now.

"Damn right I am! You stupid arrogant, pompous jackass!" I was furious and for some reason I completely forgot that I was talking to the Yakuza's leader. Which probably wasn't a good thing.

"You will learn soon enough to do as your told or I will personally kick your ass out of my gang." he threatened. All I could do was stare at him, if I opened my mouth now I would just be digging myself an early grave. He leaned in once more for a kiss and this time I allowed it and let my mind calm down. "I shall see you at school. If anyone asks you are as of now my 'girlfriend'." Sesshomaru emphasized the girlfriend part.

I officially wanted to kill my new 'boyfriend'. He is such a jerk and he knows he can get away with it, for now. I'm gonna make sure he doesn't get away treating me like a possession for long. He will learn a hard lesson. I unlocked the door and set my purse on the kitchen counter. Exhausted from the days events. But just as I thought I would go take a shower Sango called me on my cell phone. Answering and closing the door to my bedroom, just a little insurance that my mother or even Sota didn't over hear something I don't want them to.

"Hey Sango?" I sighed slightly just enough that Sango heard me and demanded to know what happened. I told her the nights events and she gasped at a few parts and ranted at some of the other more interesting occurrences.

"So what are you going to do about Sesshomaru?" she asked.

"You leave him to me. I will make sure the dog obeys his 'master'." I figured that I would make a joke seeing how he's a dog demon. I just have to be careful and remember that he is a demon and a lot stronger than me but that doesn't mean I'm going to let him push me around.

"You just be careful, ok? I see you Monday in class and don't anything stupid alright?" Sango was just being an overly concerned friend but I really wanted to tell her was I can handle myself so don't waste your time worrying about me. But my good side didn't want to do that to her. So just to ease her worry I responded with a little lie. "Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything stupid I promise." I was crossing my fingers and rolling my eyes. If I'm going to teach Sesshomaru a lesson of course I'm going to have to do something stupid.

"Good. Ok, well bye." said Sango hanging up before I could say good bye. After talking to her for over an hour I skipped the shower and went straight to bed. Since tomorrow was Sunday I would be sleeping in til noon. But as I lay in bed my mind drifted to how I was going to teach that dog a lesson, alas I succumbed to sleep before anything good popped into my mind.

A/N: **punkgirl94: **So sorry that I haven't updated lately. I have been so rapped up in school. Well any who…plz review and if we need to change anything please tell us. Thank You and you guys are awesome!!

**darkK88:** What she says except I was wrapped up in my other story Tidal Wave. And please review!


	6. Remembering The Past

We do not own Inuyasha or it's characters that honor belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Chapter 6: Remembering The Past**

Kagome's POV

I woke up and still hadn't found a decent way to teach Sesshomaru a lesson. Sighing out loud, I can't help but think my Junior year, that this year has to be my hardest year of school yet. And it certainly isn't homework making it hard. Speaking of which I have a paper due in two days on sixteen different amino acids or something like that. Oh well, don't have time to work on it now. Walking downstairs I quickly grabbed a freshly baked muffin that my mom made.

"Kagome, it's good to see you awake. Here lately we've hardly been able to spend any time together as a family." said Mrs. Higurashi, smiling brightly at her eldest child.

"Yeah I know," biting into the delicious blueberry muffin and swallowing before continuing, "Sorry can't spend more time with you this morning but I'm going to be late for school." I lugged my heavy backpack onto my shoulder and was out the door before my mom had a chance to respond. It's just hard sometimes, I wish things were the way they were before, well before my father was killed that is. I still hate remembering that day.

_-Flashback- _

_It was a warm rainy day on that August 22nd, six years ago. "Daddy where are we going?" asked an eleven year old Kagome. Her brown eyes giving a questioning look. _

"_Don't worry we're almost there." the dark haired man answered. He wore a regular jeans and white t-shirt as he walked with his daughter down the street. He stopped_ _at the ice cream cart and bought Kagome a mint chocolate chip cone. Smiling her brilliant smile and happily eating the ice cream bought for her, Kagome continued to follow her father wherever he was going. Finally they seemed to reach their destination and stopped walking, holding the umbrella just slightly sideways Kagome felt a few cold drops of rain land on her cheek. "We're here." Mr. Higurashi motioned for his daughter to follow. Stepping inside the air was thick with smoke from men playing poker and taking long drags on their cigars and cigarettes. She moved her small hand to cover her nose, it so hard to breath in this room! The men playing poker leered at Kagome and she moved as close as she could to her father. They continued further into this building, looking at the walls she could see years of dust on the many paintings of demons fighting with other demons and samurai's meeting an untimely demise. When a cold, ominous voice broke the silence. "Higurashi I see you've come at last. I wasn't expecting you after your failure to comply with the last race." A demon peered out from the shadows. His purple, scaly skin a clear give away to what he really was. _

"_I_'_m_ _sorry Ryokotsusei. Things have changed considerably since my daughter was born." _

"_Is that so? Then I'm afraid the dragon's have no use for you. Leave and never return Higurashi." hissed Ryokotsusei. _

"_Thank you." bowing in respect Mr. Higurashi took hold of his daughter's hand and immediately turned around and left. As soon as they were out of ear shot, Ryokotsusei looked at his henchmen and said, "Kill them." _

"_Dad? Is everything ok?" asked Kagome. Looking up at her dad she noticed the tattoo on his arm, it was that of a black dragon, wrapped around a ying yang. _

"_Everything's fine." he reassured his daughter. Suddenly one demon and one human appeared before them, startling Kagome, she gasped. _

"_What do you want?" pushing Kagome behind him to protect her, the man before them said nothing, instead the human pulled out a gun and aimed it directly at her father. Adrenaline pumped through his veins as fear swept over his body, fear for his daughter's life. The shot rang loud and echoed through the alleyways and entered unsuspecting homes. Kagome screamed in terror as her father's blood spattered all over her face and clothes. The two men were about to kill her when police showed up in the nick of time. They shot the two murderers dead on their feet. Young Kagome bearing witness to it all. Standing in complete shock as her father was dying a few feet away from her. His last words were, "Stay away from Ryokotsusei. Join the Yakuza, Kagome." _

_-End Flashback-_

Sorrow filled my eyes, Sango and Ayame noticed it as I approached them. They almost questioned me but didn't.I was grateful they didn't ask me questions, I wouldn't have been able to answer. _I've joined the Yakuza, father but now what? _

I don't even recall how I got to school, I was in the parking lot at my apartment and the next thing I know the school bell is ringing. Well, we'll see how my 'boyfriend' is doing.

I could hear Ayame and Sango talk behind me as I walked to my desk. They thought I couldn't hear, the way they were whispering it was annoying. I know though their just concerned about me.

"Did you see the look in Kagome's eyes?" asked Ayame.

"I've never seen her look so sad before. I hope she's alright." Sango took her seat and so did Ayame. Sesshomaru strolled in right before the bell rang and sat next to me. He was wearing a black t-shirt and dark denim jeans. Kind of typical of him. "What is wrong?"

I jerked up in response. He completely surprised me by asking that. He repeated the question while the teacher was roll calling. I turned away from him, I couldn't look at him. The pain was to real, I clutched my chest it hurts so much. The head ache started to pound in my head and the waves of nausea took over. I feel so dizzy and then I just remember everything going black.

Sesshomaru's POV

I asked Kagome twice if something was wrong. I could plainly see the pain in her eyes. Why is she refusing to answer me? I noticed she grabbed her chest. I continued watching her when I seen her pass out. "Kagome!" cried Sango and Ayame in unison. I quickly caught Kagome before she fell to the floor. "Oh my, she is alright? Take her to the nurses' office immediately." The teacher opened the door for me to exit as I carried Kagome bridal style to the nurses' office as instructed. As if I needed to be told what to do.

"What happened to her, Mr. Taisho?" asked the nurse.

Inwardly I rolled my eyes, I mean what does it look like happened? "She passed out." Placing her on the padded table. I watched the nurse work, taking her pulse and rate of respiration.

"Well?" I questioned.

"I would have to say she had an anxiety attack. Pretty severe one at that. I'm going to call her mother and recommend a doctor's visit." The nurse left to make that call. I however remained by her side. Gently I moved a few stray hairs out of her face, causing her to stir.

Kagome's POV

I felt something tickling my forehead, I didn't know what. But when I opened my eyes I saw Sesshomaru with his hand in my hair! He didn't move it immediately either. I heard him ask again what was wrong. "Kagome the nurse believes you had an anxiety attack, now tell me what is wrong." Geez, he sure can be demanding. With those eyes boring into me, I wanted to scream, 'stop looking at me!' "Nothing." I lied.

"Do not lie to me." He lifted my chin, forcing me to look into the depths of those amber orbs.

"I don't want to talk about!" I yelled, pulling away from him. Sesshomaru didn't look very happy.

"Answer me Kagome." That sounded exactly like an order, which in his case that's exactly what it was. Gritting my teeth I just blurted out, "It's the damn anniversary of my father's death! Are you happy now!" Tears poured into my eyes and fell down my cheeks, I felt his clawed hand wipe them away. "I understand." he acts like he understands! How can he? He doesn't know anything about how I lost my father. How my father was taken from me by Ryokotsusei! "How can you possibly understand!? My father was murdered!" I screamed it at him. I couldn't help it, I couldn't stop the emotion pouring into my words.

"I do know how that feels. My father Inu Taisho was murdered by the leader of a rival gang." For just a second I could see his pain, the pain he hides so well from the outside world. But as quickly as it was there it gone just as fast.

"Was he shot in front you?" I asked without really thinking. Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly, before he answered a brief no, was all he said. I continued talking it felt good to finally tell someone who does truly understand the loss of a loved one. I told him how this Ryokotsusei had my father killed. "Ryokotsusei!" Sesshomaru yelled, emitting a feral growl deep from his chest.

"Yes, he's the one that killed my father." Looking to the floor I could hear him grinding his teeth.

"Ryokotsusei also took my father." Saying that he walked out of the nurses' office, right as she came running back in. "I heard yelling is everything ok?"

"Yeah, everything's fine." I replied. Slightly confused I wondered where Sesshomaru went to in such a hurry. I was sent back to class, still pondering where he went. Great, where are Ayame and Sango? And the rest of the gang for that matter?

Sesshomaru's POV

I was furious. I needed to calm down, so that bastard Ryokotsusei not only took my father but also my girlfriends' father did he? I will make sure he pays for this! I called the Yakuza members for a secret meeting. In the gym, no one would be there. I made sure to exclude Kagome from this.

"What is so damn important you called us here for, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha demanded to know.

"Shut up half breed. We will be raging a war against the dragons soon, very soon." I explained the situation, making sure to leave out the details Kagome told me. I told all of them that the dragons' will pay for their crimes, one way or the other. Jail will not suffice for those vile creatures. We talked about this for about an hour. I decided the meeting was over and after the end of class I would talk with my hot headed girlfriend. Returning to class, I saw Kagome putting away things in her locker. She seemed more at peace. Then I noticed Bankostu approaching her. What the hell does he think he's doing?! He's apart of the damn arachnid's.

Kagome's POV

I closed my locker and turned around, only to drop all of my books. Standing right in front of me was this guy. He wasn't bad looking but something about him gives me the creeps. He had a long braided pony tail and was wearing white slacks and a nice white button up shirt.

"Hello beautiful. I'm Bankotsu. And you are?" he leaned up against the locker, making himself as comfortable as he pleased.

I replied, "I'm taken." I started picking up my books when Sesshomaru stepped beside me. I looked up at him and could see the possessiveness glimmering in his eyes.

"You heard her, she's taken." Sesshomaru smirked as the guy that called himself Bankostu turned and walked away muttering things I couldn't understand. But I'm sure Sesshomaru with his demon hearing could hear everything that creep said as plain as day. "What is he mumbling about?" I really didn't care what that idiot was saying, I just asked so there wouldn't be silence.

"Apparently he's quite upset that you are with me." He smirked, there's more to what that guy said then what Sesshomaru's telling me. But for today I'm not going to push the issue.

"Will you take me home?" I gave him a pleading look.

"You wish to skip the rest of your classes?"

"Yes." I stuffed those books back into my locker. After all I won't be needing them till tomorrow.

"Very well, let us leave." Sesshomaru placed a hand on the small of my back and I leaned into him for comfort. Somehow he made me feel safe and not so alone. He was being very gentlemen like and opened his car door for me. It's so odd how one minute he can be a demanding jerk and the other surprise me by being so sweet and caring. It's like he has a dual personality or something. Today he was driving a red convertible mustang. Pulling up to my apartment complex, Sesshomaru turned to look at me. "Kagome, I have made arrangements for Ryokotsusei to have an early funeral."

I gaped at him. I could feel my eyes widening and could feel the fear creeping under my skin. "W-what?" I managed to sputter out.

"You know as well as I do that the police can not touch Ryokotsusei. So I will be hiring two assassins Tsukiyomi and Hoshiyomi." He took his time and explained everything to me. Why this needed to be done and why he left me out of the meeting to begin with. I'm not sure what was more surprising that he talked so much or that he's hiring someone to kill Ryokotsusei.

"You will race two weeks from now against Hokodoshi. Do not trust this fool. He is known to attempt cheating. I will pick you up Saturday for your lessons."

I got out of his mustang and found my way to my room. A note had been left by my mom saying she would be late and dinner was in the fridge. What a day. And he still expects me to drive in four days! Collapsing on my bed, I waited for sleep to overcome me. Hoping it would be dreamless night. I don't wish to recall anymore painful memories.

**-Dream Sequence-**

"_Daddy wait for me!" cried out a four year old Kagome. Her father waved to her. _

"_Your father isn't going anywhere, he's waiting for you." said Mrs. Higurashi. _

_Kagome took that as a sign of encouragement and run after Mr. Higurashi, leaving behind a very pregnant mother. "Don't worry Kagome, I'll never leave you." he promised. _

"_You promise?" her little brown eyes shimmering with pure bliss. _

"_Yes I promise." her father held out his pinkie finger. "I pinkie swear." _

**-End Sequence- **

I woke up sweating and crying. I'll never forget how he lied to me. My father promised me he would always be here with me and mom. I curled myself into a tight ball, crying silent tears that hit my pillow making it wet. I refuse to fall back asleep, I don't want to dream anymore. I lay awake for what seemed like forever, but I eventually succumbed to sleep once more.


	7. A Date & Some Drama

We do not own Inuyasha or it's characters that honor belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Chapter 7: A Date and Some Drama**

Kagome's POV

Alright so, I learned that Sesshomaru plans on having the demon responsible for killing both our father's murdered. That kind of freaks me out a little bit. But I still wonder why my father wanted me to join this gang to begin with. Sighing I decided enough thinking about it and get up and do something. Saturday came and went, Sesshomaru's lessons are rather easy for me now. This time he let me drive a Ford Thunderbird!

* * *

I walked to the small living room, spotted my mom making breakfast on this sunny Sunday morning. "Hey mom." I'm in a better mood than a few days ago. Especially since I talked to Sesshomaru.

"Good morning, Kagome. I'm making waffles." Mrs. Higurashi smiled brightly and resumed pouring the batter into the waffle iron.

"I don't have to go to school tomorrow!" announced Sota. He sat down, looking at the waffle iron like it was something to eat.

"Why don't you have to go to school tomorrow?" I asked him. Lucky little brother he gets more days off than someone who works and gets paid vacations.

"Because it's a school holiday!" he held out his plate as mom passed him a delicious smelling waffle. He drowned his waffle completely in syrup. I couldn't see the waffle in that sea of sticky sugar.

"I'm have to go out of town, so behave yourself. Your allowed to go to Tommy's house. But no where else, alright?" askd Mrs. Higurashi. "Kagome, your in charge."

"No problem mom." Sota stuffed bits of waffle in his mouth muffling the rest of what he was trying to say.

"I'll see ya later mom. I'm going over to Sango's." I got up and walked out of the apartment. I lied again, I wasn't going to Sango's. I was going to meet Sesshomaru downstairs. He's supposed to take me out on a date. Right now I don't want my mother to know I'm dating. Since technically I'm not supposed to date until I'm 18. I mean what's one year early?

* * *

Wearing just a simple plain pink t-shirt and denim shorts I walked to Sesshomaru's car. I swear every time I see him, he's driving something new. Today's choice is a green Kharma Gia. An older car, I'm a little surprised. I didn't figure Sesshomaru would be the type to drive antiques. I sat down in the black vinyl passenger seat.

"I shall be taking you to the 50's diner." Sesshomaru, lazily held one hand on the steering wheel while he shifted gears.

"Didn't know you liked 'old' stuff." I teased. What can I say? I know, how about I can't help myself?

"You shall find out that there is more to me than meets the eye." He didn't even look at me, when he said that. Sometimes I hate how he can just be so stoic. I swear, he's got something stuck up his ass.

"Like what?" I batted my eye lashes at him and tried as hard as I could to look cute.

"Another time." Sesshomaru parked the car in the parking lot and for once was a gentlemen. He came around the car and opened my door for me!

"Where's the real Sesshomaru?" I asked, smiling.

"I will refrain from opening any door that's in your way from now on." Now he was smirking as he walked away.

"Hey! I was only joking!" I ran after him and Sesshomaru stopped suddenly; so that I ran right into his backside. He didn't even budge, it was like I was just some little teensy-weensy fly that landed on him.

"What's the big idea! Stopping in the middle..." My ranting came to an abrupt halt as I seen what made Sesshomaru stop so suddenly.

Naraku also had the idea of bringing his girlfriend, Kikyo to the same exact café' at the same exact time as Sesshomaru brought me. _Great. This is going to go down hill real fast._ I thought.

"Naraku." Sesshomaru was stoic as usual.

"Sesshomaru, I see you brought your whore." Naraku leered at me and then glared daggers at Sesshomaru.

"What did you say!" I yelled. I could feel my blood boiling and the heat rasing from my neck all the way up to my ears. I'm sure if someone was looking at me they would think I was severely sunburned. I was getting ready to walk up to that arrogant man and hit him where it counts!

"Pardon me, I believe you are mistaken. Seeing how your supposed girlfriend resembles Kagome, I'm quite certain you simply mistook her for your whore." Sesshomaru smirked when Naraku balled up his fist and tried to throw a punch. Sesshomaru caught Naraku's fist in his hand and proceeded to twist Naralu's arm around; getting behind Naraku, Sesshomaru kicked the rival gang leader in the back of the knees dropping the man to the ground. Then Sesshomaru yanked Naraku's arm so hard all I heard was a very sickening pop and I knew he broke Naraku's arm.

"You bastard!" Naraku clutched his wounded arm, holding it to his side and gritted his teeth in pain.

"Naraku!" cried Kikyo, kneeling beside him and tried to help him up.

"Get away from me you bitch!" Naraku stood up on his own and with his good arm shoved Kikyo aside.

"Ass hole!" Kikyo turned and walked in the opposite direction.

All I could do was stand there in shock. I mean I was I supposed to do? My boyfriend just beat the shit out of a rival gang leader! I'm not exactly the best at fighting physically, however verbally I can make someone cry. But hitting someone doesn't always get me the same reaction. Last time I got in a fight at school this bully just laughed at me after I hit him. Come to think of it he was twice my size and I just punched him in the arm. But then look what happened to Kikyo!

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru brought me out of my thoughts and I looked at him, silently apologizing for zoning out on him.

* * *

We walked into the café' and he was true to his word and didn't open the door for me. Sarcastically I responded, "Thanks."

"You are welcome." he smirked arrogantly at me, throughly pleased he could get a reaction out of me. I smiled despite my current attitude of wanting to strangle him.

Seating down in the large red booth, a waitress walked up and placed our menus in front of us. I have to admit I don't like the way she's dressed. Wearing an extremely short mini skirt and what looked like a bra for a top.

"Can I take your order?" she asked in a seductive tone.

"Babe what would you like?" he asked me, ignoring the tramp.

I smiled and gave the waitress my order. The red headed woman glared at me and said I'll be back with your drinks.

"You did that on purpose!" I lowered my voice to make sure that none of the other waitresses overheard me. A few glanced our way, only to look at my boyfriend. I wanted to say a few words to them but since they were serving our food, I don't want something disgusting put in my food.

"Does it not amuse you?" asked Sesshomaru

"Yes but..." he interrupted me.

"Here comes our drinks." Sesshomaru pointed to the waitress. That woman was overly exaggerating the movement f her hips, swaying them from side to side. It looked like she had put on red lipstick when she went to go get our drinks.

"Here you go." she plopped my drink in front of me. The cola splashed me in the face. I jerked slightly in response. The waitress however gently placed Sesshomaru's drink in front of him. Which he noticed. He was about to comment but I beat him to the punch.

"Excuse me miss? I would appreciate it if you didn't flirt with 'my' boyfriend." I said it as calmly and as stoic as I could muster. Which means I wasn't stoic at all. How does Sesshomaru pull it off? I watched the waitress's reaction. She leaned back slightly and then scowled at me. "If your boyfriend wasn't interested, he wouldn't be looking." the red head said this with such confidence that I couldn't believe how stupid she is.

"If you weren't so blind then maybe you would see that he hasn't given you one glance." I folded my arms over my chest and sat back into the red leather of the booth. Watching with amusement I waited for the woman's response.

She huffed and set her hands on her hips and turned to face Sesshomaru. "Listen honey if you want a real woman instead of that teenage bimbo, I'll give you the time of your life."

That was it, I lost control and landed a punch right in the middle of that whore's face! "Call me a bimbo!" I screamed. I was still swinging as waiters and Sesshomaru pulled us apart.

"I'm suing you! I'll sue you for every penny you own!" screamed the woman.

"Good luck with that! Cause I'm broke, you stupid whore!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Enough!" Sesshomaru had a hold of my arms and yanked me a little harder than necessary. "You will do no such thing." Sesshomaru released me and walked over to the woman. Getting close to her as possible so others wouldn't overhear. His tone was threatening and the fear shone on her face as he spoke.

"You will not sue my girlfriend for your mouth. I have no interest in you nor will I ever. I am Sesshomaru Taisho, leader of the Yakuza and I suggest you forget this incident ever occurred."

* * *

Sesshomaru walked me out and made sure I got into his car. He drove a ways before stopping. He turned off the ignition and turned to face me. My heart is racing and I feel slightly afraid of him right now.

"You need to learn to control that temper of yours. It could get you into some serious trouble." He lifted my chin to make me look into his eyes. "If I'm not there someone might take it upon themselves to due you bodily harm." His voice was stern and yet I could hear the concern placed in his words. My fear melted away, I felt safe. Ok, I'm not happy about being told to control my temper. But also I know he's right.

"Ok." I whispered. Sesshomaru dropped me off at my apartment and I walked to Sango's instead. Unfortunately she wasn't home, so I went back to my own. Opening the door I crept inside and went straight for the bathroom. Seriously I don't need Sota telling my mother any details. I couldn't believe my face when I looked at in the mirror. That bitch managed to get one good punch and now I have a great big black eye! I don't think makeup's going to hide this from everyone else's view. Sighing I decided to try and cover it the best I could. Looking in the mirror I gave up. I could still see the blue hue under all that make up. Pouting, I crashed on my bed and just stared at the ceiling. My cell phone started ringing. I could hear that ring tone a mile away. Recently I programmed it with the theme to Mission Impossible!

"Hello?" I really didn't even look at the number to see who was calling.

"Kago..." It was Sango's voice!

"I suggest if you wish to see your friend again. You meet me at the docks. Come alone or not at all. I look froward to seeing you." A voice so reptilian in nature murmured over the phone.

Panic was sweeping over me as I responded. "Who are you?"

"Why I'm Ryokotsusei, my dear. See you soon."

My heart just stopped. What am I going to do? Do I call Sesshomaru? But if I do what happens to Sango?

* * *

A/N: darkK88: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!! Hitting a little writer's block with this story. Hoping to get this story back on track soon. Hope you enjoy the cliffy!!


	8. It's About To Get Ugly

**Dangerous Limitations**

We do not own Inuyasha or it's characters that honor belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Chapter 8:It's About To Get Ugly **

Kagome's POV

I stood there unable to move, unable to speak. My mind is completely reeling and I can feel the nausea taking over. I ran to the bathroom, spilling my stomach's contents into the toilet. Panic, yes I would definitely say I'm panicked. I lost my father to Ryokotsusei. I can't lose my best friend to that monster! With my entire body trembling, I picked up my cell phone. Luckily I have Sesshomaru's number programmed into this thing or I wouldn't have been able to dial. I started walking outside as it rang. I could just hear the ringing, the unstop ringing of the phone as I held it close to my ear. Where was I walking to? I looked around me; not recognizing any of the surroundings, I wondered how I got here. Large buildings that looked like warehouses where everywhere. The ocean was nearby. I could smell the salty sea air, could hear the sea gulls cawing above me. Then it dawned on me, I walked to the docks.

The phone had stopped ringing and now just buzzed annoyingly in my ear. Saying the number you have dialed isn't available or something like that. I really didn't pay that much attention to it. I closed my cell phone and that's when Sesshomaru called me back. Dumbly I answered it.

"Kagome? Kagome are you alright? Answer me!" Sesshomaru sounded angry and concerned.

I opened my mouth, barely able to find my voice I answered. "They have Sango!" It barely came out as a croak.

"Who has Sango? Kagome where are you?" Sesshomaru sounded close to losing his normal stoic facade.

"Ryokotsusei. H-he has Sango!" I tried to hold back my tears. But they fell anyway, making the wood beneath my feet darken as my tears rolled down my cheeks in waves.

Sesshomaru was silent. I answered his other question, "I'm at the docks. I don't remember walking here but I somehow I did! What am I going to do?" I sobbed. Waiting for him to say something, anything. I wanted him to lie to me and tell me that everything was going to be just fine. Even though I knew that wasn't a possibility. I thought I heard his voice telling me to stay put, but I couldn't be sure. Because at that moment a hand went around my mouth and out of fear I dropped my cell phone and my scream was muffled.

"Be sssilent. Don't ssscream or we'll kill your little friend. Mss. Higurasshi." said the voice. I could tell whoever it was, is a demon. Some kind of reptilian demon, because the voice hissed the entire time it spoke. "Now I ssshall remove my hand and you ssshall refrain from ssscreaming or elsse." Next thing I knew was I had one cold piece of metal next to my forehead. I knew it was a gun.

"I will kill you if don't do as I insstruct. Move, that way." he pointed me in the direction he wanted me to go. I could barely hear Sesshomaru's voice as I was being lead away from the docks and being taken to one of the musty smelling warehouses.

* * *

Sesshomaru's POV

"Kagome?! Kagome?!" _Dammit!_ She said that Ryokotsusei has Sango and that she was at the docks. My assassins failed to do their job. Since Kagome is no longer responding, I can only presume that she to is in the custody of that soon to be dead reptilian. I can feel my demon nature boiling to the surface. I must remain calm, for Kagome's sake. I cannot do anything that would put her in further danger. "Dammit!" I yelled, slamming my fist into the nearby wall. I have grown far to attached to that woman. I won't live without her.

"Something wrong?" asked Inuyasha. He was standing in the hallway. Not daring to enter the living room where I stood, lest I take my anger out on him.

"Ryokotsusei has Kagome. Gather the other members. This is war." Clenching my teeth, I dialed a number I hadn't used in a long time.

"Hello?" came the inquiring voice.

"I am in need of your assistance." I gave firm instructions and used my connections to make sure this ally obeys me. The fools owe my father a debt that can never be repaid. Bothersome panther demons.

I explained the situation to them and gave them my orders. Now I am on my way to the docks. Ironic, how this could be compared to a pack of dogs, all following the leader. My car in front, a black Volkswagen Jetta. Koga and Inuyasha in the yellow Corvette behind me. Miroku, Ayame and Hiten occupying the red Honda. Finally the panther demons can be seen in my rear view mirror. Three of their vehicles always did stand out with the unique paint jobs they gave them. One was a gold Toyota Rav 4 with a tiger snarling viciously and ready to pounce. The second was a metallic green Volkswagen Golf, with a large snake coiled up on it's hood. The third one was a Ford Explorer painted orange with black vinyl placed to look like the stripes of a Bengal tiger.

I sped to the docks, after all time is of the essence. The warehouses were coming into view. I slowed down to pull over and park. Everyone behind me followed suit.

"We're here to repay our debt, Sesshomaru." said the female panther demon.

"So be it." I didn't care as long as Kagome was safe. As we walked I began to discuss how this might play out and if the worst came to worst, an all out brawl might occur.

* * *

Kagome's POV

I was being forced to walk into a very dark, very musty warehouse. I'm not about to deny that I'm absolutely terrified. I crinkled my nose as I smelt something so disgusting. It smells like something dead! Ugh, I think I could throw up again. I keep telling myself to ignore the smell, don't think about because I could be next in line to rot in some horrible warehouse. My eyes won't stop watering. Who am I kidding? I know I'm crying. I hate showing my weakness. Because one look at me and this dumb ass lizard will know that I'm afraid.

"Here sshe iss, bosss." said the henchman. Now I could see a large, fat purple dragon. His scales stood out against his ugly green suit. His clothes did nothing to help his appearance. He doesn't look that scary to me but looks could be deceiving. I can't say Ryokotsusei looks anything like I remember him before. I think he's fatter and more ugly, if that's possible.

"Ms. Higurashi, welcome. To my dismay it has been to long since we last met. The circumstances then were as dire as they are now, I'm afraid." pointed fangs were gleaming back at me from his repulsive smile. Then I heard her. Sango, she was sitting in the corner to Ryokotsusei's left. Bound to a chair and gagged, the only noise she could make was a muffled scream and probably curse words. Before I knew it my temper got the better of me and before I could think, I just blurted out. "You vile, evil loathsome, little cockroach!" I clamped my hands over my mouth. Sesshomaru was right my anger is probably going to get me killed.

"My, my we have a mouth on this one. Don't you agree Valen?" asked Ryokotsusei.

"Yes sir." answered the henchman. I could tell he wasn't about to disagree with his boss. Ryokotsusei got up and walked over towards me. I almost laughed but refrained because he looks like a giant purple penguin waddling! Wham! I felt his scaled hand make contact with my cheek. A searing pain and a loud crack signify that there's a good chance he just broke my cheek bone. I fell to the ground from the force of the impact. Sango was screaming something, what I still don't know. You can't exactly understand her since her mouth's still gagged. Then I felt something wet and put my hand up to my tender cheek and found blood.

"You will learn your place or face the consequences of disobedience." angrily he spoke.

I looked up and weighed my options, sarcasm might not be the best thing to use right now. I don't know how to respond to this monster. "What do you want with me?" Oh, great I just used the most overused line from the movies! I watched his amusement gleam in his eyes.

"You believe that I will just tell you that information? Tsk, tsk it's to soon to tell you what I want just yet."

"Boss! We have company!" yelled the henchman he had previously called Valen. Ryokotsusei glared and turned that glare onto me. He reached down and grabbed my elbow and yanked me up off the floor. Swung me around, where now I would be shield from his enemies. "Watch it!" I complained, the scaly dragon was hurting my arm.

"Be silent!" he jerked me by the arm for emphasis. I could hear the subtle ticking of a watch, as the seconds ticked by. Tick. One second, tick another second passed. Then all hell was about break loose as the large overhang door burst open!

"Your times up, Ryokotsusei!" announced Sesshomaru as he entered the warehouse.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! I know there should be more reviews than this however because this story has 52 story alerts! So please review and you shall receive a cookie!

Today I felt like leaving it at another cliff hanger, so until next time!!


	9. Turmoil

**Dangerous Limitations**

**We do not own Inuyasha or it's characters that honor belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Chapter 9:Turmoil**

Kagome's POV

I couldn't believe it! Sesshomaru has come to rescue me! Everything is happening so fast. I feel so dizzy. I nearly fell over but Ryokotsusei still held me up.

"Sesshomaru what an unpleasant surprise." Ryokotsusei glared at the dog demon. "I do believe I told you dear Kagome not to involve the poor fool. Now I'm afraid Sango will suffer the consequences!" He moved his hand surprisingly fast and grabbed a gun, whipping me around at the same time to face Sango. It was like watching slow motion even though everything was moving so fast. The gun was pointed at Sango's head! One shot and that monster would kill her! I screamed, "No!" I pushed him aside, just as the trigger was pulled firing the weapon. The bullet whizzed past Sango's head, missing her by mere inches!

"Kagome, why can you not seem to stop interfering?" Ryokotsusei took the gun and was about to strike me with it but Sesshomaru stopped him by yanking a hold of the fat demon's wrist and twisting it fast and hard.

"Now!" yelled Sesshomaru, giving the signal to wipe out the rival gang. "I suggest you release her." pure venom entered his words. I can't help but admit I'm afraid of Sesshomaru right now. His eyes are bleeding red as he's continuing to twist Ryokotsusei's arm off. I cringed as I heard something pop and the dragon screamed in agony.

"Sango! Are you alright?" Miroku was untying her, while the panther demons took care of the reptilian demons. "Inuyasha was watching his back.

"Miroku! I love you!" Sango leaped out of the chair and firmly planted her lips to his. Sango grabbed his neck and pulled him closer.

Finally Ryokotsusei released me. I dropped to the ground, fear had overtaken my mind. Trembling, this reminded me to much of what happened with my father. Fiercely I closed my eyes and put my hands over my ears. I didn't want to hear anymore gun fire. My ears were still ringing from the first shot fired. I just don't want to hear anymore!

* * *

Sesshomaru's POV

I could smell her fear. I knew I was losing control. But I will make sure this pathetic dragon dies today. However it will not be in front of Kagome. "Deal with them." I growled out. "Inuyasha! Get this bastard outside now!" It was everything I could do not to kill him right then and there.

"Right." Inuyasha said meekly. He to was afraid of how I was behaving. Inuyasha took a hold of the gang leader's arm and had a little trouble lifting the fat dragon to his feet. Ushering him outside as I ordered. I could see Sango and Ayame running over to Kagome and both of them embracing her, muttering everything was going to be ok. I ignored them for now. I followed behind Inuyasha and Ryokotsusei. "Leave. You do not need blood on your hands."

"Are you sure? I mean he killed our..."

"Leave!" I yelled, my demon blood boiling. Inuyasha didn't respond as he turned and went back inside.

"Are you planning to shoot me?" asked Ryokotsusei, he was slightly afraid for his life, now.

"No." My hand glowed deadly green. I could feel the poison burning in my fingers. I stretched two fingers outwards as the poison took its' form. Creating a powerful whip, I easily decapitated the overly fat demon. I quickly walked away. The smell of blood was unexpectedly sickening. Reentering the warehouse, I located Kagome, who was still being held by Sango and Ayame. It looked as if no progress hade been made. I approached and reached down to stroke her unwounded cheek. Kagome suddenly jerked back, like an animal that had been struck and was afraid to be touched again. She was terrified of me! I never thought I would feel a pain like this before. All I wanted was to wrap her in my arms but that rejection was like a stinging sensation all over my body. Wait it was real physical pain I'm feeling! It dawned on me. Kagome attempted to purify me!

* * *

Kagome's POV

I couldn't stop sobbing. I could feel Sesshomaru's presence but instead of the soothing feeling I normally get when he's around, all I felt was pure fear. The sensation of something pure surged through me, through my finger tips. Sesshomaru jumped slightly as I pushed him away. It almost felt like electricity in me. I could hear Sango and Ayame tell everything was going to be ok. I heard them gasp slightly. I looked into Sesshomaru's eyes, I hurt him! I actually hurt, Sesshomaru! "I'm so scared." the words escaped my lips before I could stop them.

"Kagome it's ok to be afraid. After what you and Sango just went through!" exclaimed Ayame.

"Leave." Sesshomaru was gentler in his tone this time but still firm nonetheless. Ayame and Sango glanced at each other and back at him. Slowly they did as he instructed. Walking away still looking back to see if I was ok. Deep down they knew I wasn't but they also didn't want to upset the silver haired demon any further than he already had been.

"Lord Sesshomaru, if you ever need our assistance again, don't hesitate to give us a call." the panther demons turned and left. The warehouse was empty now, except for myself and Sesshomaru. Silence ensued and I wasn't sure if he was going to talk or not.

"Kagome. Please don't be afraid of me." Sesshomaru's tone was soft and pleading. I don't know what to say. What to tell him. I sighed and hiccuped slightly, my tears finally drying up. He knelt down on one knee and outstretched his hand, offering it for me to take. To crawl into his arms. I want to so badly but something is holding me back. It's so difficult to explain.

"Please." he asked again. Amber eyes shimmering at me, looking for hope; an answer.

"I'm so scared." I repeated myself, it seemed to be the only words that would form in my mouth.

"Kagome, I will never hurt you." honesty was in his words, I could tell he was being so sincere.

"I'm sorry!" I flung myself at him. Wrapping my arms around his neck. Burying my face against his shoulder; crying my eyes out even more. "I d-didn't mean to hurt you!" I wailed.

I felt him tense but then he relaxed so quickly and moved his arms around my waist, pulling me flush against his body.

"You tried to purify me?" Was that disbelief I heard in his voice? How can I answer him? I wasn't aware that I was even doing it at the time. He inhaled and moved me away from him. I gasped and found myself looking into his eyes.

"Sesshomaru?" I looked into his amber eyes. Such emotion was swirling within them.

"You need to go to the hospital." Gently he raked a clawed hand over my broken cheek. I flinched at the pain. But for the moment I need to explain to him, I didn't mean to purify him.

"I-I didn't mean to hurt you!" broken sobs erupted again. Did I see him smile, briefly? A true genuine smile! That's something I wouldn't mind seeing everyday. Sesshomaru scooped me up and carried me to his car. Gently he placed me in the passenger seat of his Jetta. Sesshomaru drove me to the hospital. He wasn't talking much. It looked like he was deep in thought. But he made sure I stayed seated in the E.R. The doctor patched me up and now I'm being driven home. I can't believe I didn't think of this before! What am I going to tell my mother?!

* * *

Sesshomaru pulled up to the apartments and immediately I seen my mother standing there on the curb. Was she waiting for me? How did she know I was coming?

"Kagome Higurashi!" my mother yelled as I opened the car door and stepped out. She grabbed my already sore arm and began pulling me into the building.

"Mrs. Higurashi, wait." Sesshomaru was following behind me. My mother spun around and shot him the nastiest look one could possibly muster.

"You have a lot of nerve! Putting my daughter in that kind of danger! My friend told me what happened! He was at the hospital when you brought her in! It's all over the news, what happened to that gang leader! I've already called the police, so I suggest you leave before they get here!" I've never seen my mother like this before. She was trembling from her own anger. The hand that wasn't gripping my arm was balled into a tight fist.

"I protected her." was all Sesshomaru said. He turned and walked away, leaving me to my fate. But as my mother turned and was walking me in the opposite direction of Sesshomaru, I seen him open his cell phone and I knew he was leaving me a message. After that he peeled out of the street, leaving the black tire marks on the road. Speeding away and leaving me to wonder what's going to happen. Will he go to jail for this?

"Kagome I am more than disappointed in you." My mother snapped me out of my musings. She let go of my arm and now she paced the floor. Thinking of something to say to me. I sat down on the couch waiting for her anger to be let loose upon me.

"How could you do something so stupid! Getting involved with gangs! You realize that's what got your father killed!?"

I screamed back, "Of course I do! I was there!" tears filled my eyes again. I'm so sick of crying.

For a moment it looked like she was stunned and couldn't think of something else to say. So instead she sent me to my room. Saying that she couldn't lecture me in her current state of mind. But I was grounded. Grounded for life, according to her. And that wouldn't be the extent of my punishment. There was still the matter of the police to come. If I was to be charged with aiding in the rival gang leader's death or not would remain to be seen. As well as other charges of illegal street racing and even being in a gang. But the question that burned inside my mind the most, is what will happen to Sesshomaru? Will he go to prison or worse if found guilty of first degree murder, be put to death?!

* * *

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, faved and alerted this story!!


	10. Ripped Apart But Still Together

**Dangerous Limitations**

We do not own Inuyasha or it's characters that honor belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Chapter 10: Ripped Apart But Still Together**

Kagome's POV

I have been talking to the police now for five hours straight. Sitting here in this small room, waiting for them to leave me alone. They keep pressuring me into saying I saw Sesshomaru kill that demon. But I didn't and I'm glad I didn't.

"I didn't see him do it. Everyone went outside and I can't remember much else." I said meekly.

"You were there! You are only protecting your boyfriend!" The policeman yelled back. I cringed and started to cry.

"Leave her in here. We'll try again in a few minutes."

I remembered the message Sesshomaru left me. He said he was going to have to leave the country for awhile. But he wasn't going to leave without me. If I could just get out of here! I would be able to meet him and leave this nightmare behind. He said we're going to go to America and we start over fresh. No cops to worry about, no stupid rival gangs. Unless he starts his gang anew there. I haven't thought of that! What if Sesshomaru won't give up drag racing? What should I do?

"Alright Ms. Higurashi your free to go." The policeman looked quite annoyed. I walked past him and saw Sango waving. She mouthed 'I got you a lawyer!' I nodded my head in understanding.

Grateful to be outside again, I breathed in the night air. I could see all the city lights flickering around me. But my mind is elsewhere. What am I going to do about Sesshomaru? I sighed aloud, in pure dismay.

"Kagome, are you ok?" Ayame was right beside me, putting her arm around my shoulders in some kind of attempt to comfort me.

"No." I answered without really thinking of what I was saying.

"What's wrong? Well besides the obvious, I mean."

I handed her my cell phone and showed her the text message I got from my mother.

'_Kagome I'm sorry to have to do this. But I can't have you leading your brother down your misguided path. __I have packed your things and they will be sitting outside the front door if you would like to pick them up. But no longer will you live under my roof. I hope you can someday forgive me for this decision. And always know that I love you. Goodbye Kagome.'_

"Oh! Kagome I'm so sorry!" exclaimed Ayame as she released her grip around my shoulders and brought her hands to her mouth to hide the gaping hole.

I kept walking, ignoring my friend. I knew now what I would have to do. I have to find Sesshomaru. So I ran, as fast as I could. I ran to where he said he would be. I just hoped I wasn't to late, that he hadn't already left me.

* * *

Sesshomaru's POV

I have been waiting for what seems like an eternity for the woman I love to come to me. I'm afraid she doesn't want to be with me after the incident at the docks. She knows I killed that pathetic demon but she doesn't know how. It's almost time for me to leave. I can't wait here much longer without risking the police finding out that I'm leaving the country. _Please hurry Kagome._ The plane's engine roared to life as the pilot said "It's time to go Mr. Taisho."

I ignored him, as I looked down the runway and back over to the hangar's entrance. Hoping to see her black hair and that gorgeous smile, right along with that perfect body walk in. Wishing to hear her give some cocky excuse as to why she's late. But as the pilot yelled again it was time to leave my hopes were dashed. I turned around to enter the plane and close the door, when I heard her sweet voice.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome ran into the hangar, completely out of breath and sweaty. She stopped short of the plane and had the most heartbroken expression on her face. It nearly tore my soul in two. I told the pilot to wait and flung myself out of that air plane and ran to her. I grabbed Kagome in my arms and pulled her close, kissing her so desperately that when we broke apart neither of us could breath.

"Sesshomaru." she murmured.

"Kagome come with me. Don't leave me." I begged her. The desperation in my voice could be heard, but it was of little consequence to me.

"I love you." she whispered, looking so deep in thought. "I want to be with you but I have one question I must ask you." Those deep brown eyes looked into mine with such determination that I knew whatever she was about ask to me would either keep as together or rip us apart. My heart seemed to stop beating as I waited for her to speak. The suspense is driving me insane as I wait for her to say something. I can see the war raging inside her head as she struggles to form the right words.

"Sesshomaru will you give up the life of being a gangster? Will you just leave it all behind here?" I could see the fear behind her words. Slowly I inhaled and then I responded.

"Kagome I will give it all up to be with you. If I am to stay here I will be thrown in prison for who knows how long because I am a demon. My life span is much longer than that of a human, much longer than yours. That is why I ask you to come with me. So we ca spend your lifetime together." I reached down and lifted her chin to meet my eyes to show her the sincerity behind my words.

"Mr. Taisho we need to leave now." the pilot behind me yelled.

"Will you come with me, my love?" I asked.

"Thank you Sesshomaru!" Kagome wrapped her arms around my neck and wept into my shoulder. I picked her up bridal style and placed her inside the plane. The plane exited the hangar and was in the air within a matter of minutes. Kagome explained everything that had happened between her mother and herself. Guilt was worming it's way inside my gut. For I am the one who caused such pain in her life. But I swear to myself and the world that I will not rest until I make her happy again. I will see my Kagome smile once more. She's changed so vastly from when we first met. Kagome is more meek and mellow but I hope she will regain that fiery temper with time. Once we arrive in America I take over my father's company and be it's CEO again. The giant computer manufacturer is only a small part of what the business does. From stock trading to shipping products over seas is what my father built. Good honest work, that will make Kagome happy.

* * *

Kagome's POV

It's been four years now since that life alternating experience in Japan occurred. Sesshomaru and I are now married and soon to be expecting our first child. I think back over the years and see how my life was so out of control. My mother was right for making me leave. But we've been talking and slowly rebuilding our relationship over the past two years. I can never step foot in Japan again for fear of being thrown into jail. Sesshomaru has been true to his word and hasn't dragged raced or been involved in any gang activity since we've entered America. Our lives will never be the same again but I know it's better this way. I know my father can look down from heaven and be proud to call me his daughter.

* * *

Yes I cut the story short, but hey I felt it was time to end it. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and story/author alerted this story!!

Semi-Gothic Poet formerly known as darkK88.


End file.
